Heroic Palmer
LARD! >>>>>>>>_<<<<<<<< I love this guy! Palmer in Final Fantasy 7 was pretty amusing, but his Board 8 representation is even better. And now he's heroic! What more could you want? Palmer's signature move these days lies within his topic titles. Due to a tip he picked up from the Smurf Academy classes, he now posts LARD in his topic titles. According to Smurf, this will make the topic more noticeable and bring people in to read it. And actually, that would be correct. The word LARD appearing on my screen makes me feel compelled to click on it. And once I click, I'm not disappointed. Palmer is a funny guy. Whether his topics involve random exclamations, self-given award ceremonies (The Lard Awards), or whatever else, there's guaranteed to be a laugh involved. Plus, the man has good tastes (wait WHAT?! -GMUN), most notably in video games and video game music. I once had a chat with him about addictive soundtracks, and we agreed that Sonic the Hedgehog has some kick ass tunes. And according to his Wiki, he likes some of my favorite games including Super Mario RPG and Streets of Rage 2. There's nothing about Palmer that would prevent you from liking him, so just cruise over to his topics, have some lard with your meal, and just accept the fact that Palmer > Sephiroth, even in spite of his severe weakness to trucks. touchdown LARD! Palmer is happily married to Charton Post-Crisis Palmer Palmer's a fucking dick it's awesome Top 10 games * FFX * Brave Fencer Musashi * Parasite Eve * Jade Cocoon 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Megaman X * Timestalkers * Diablo II * Disgaea * Metal Gear Solid Things you all know to be true! * FFTA > FFT * KH:COM > KH2 * DKC3 > DKC2 * MMX is the best MMX game. * LttP is the best Zelda game. * Fighting games are the best genre. * Gameplay > Music > the rest. * Earthbound is the best SNES RPG ever created * G/S/C was the worst gen of pokemon, mainly because of Ledyba * SNES Mario Kart > all My 10 favorite users * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab * TimJab *whistles* My alts which > Crasty's ^_^ * Bigboi971986 (main) * Heroic Palmer * TorkoalKiller * Grandbomber * xGrammarPoPox * HeroicBarret * FloatzelX * HeroicSmartHawk * Palmernater * Rample * Mitochondriagon * ChocolateFrosty * MauryPovich * -Dr_Faustus- * -Sexy_Pancakes- * Heoic_Palme * SEPalmernater * Levia_Dragon * EvraeAltana * -Fei_Long- * -Kung_Lao- * Manrience * Magna-Centipede * LedybaKiller * Choco_lateBear * Cyber_Peacock * -Magma_Dragoon- * Split_Mushroom * Flame_Hyenard * Launch_Octopus * Armos_Knights * Blizzagun * Zielregen * Vambees * Shinkita * Bakusaiga Comments - <_< You should redo your favorite users list mirite!? - ChaosTony - I love you!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 - stingers135 - Heroic Palmer: The TOWER TYCOON of Pokemon fanboyism.- Biolizard28 - Gangstaness and Good gaming times all in one! ~ BIGPUN9999 - Awesome guy AND we share the same birthday! <3 - polankerboy - Palmer is the sexiest black woman on Board 8 next to CrimsonOcean - Mershiness - d00d u rock gogogo palmer *Lardplodes* - oliphaunt - B8 without you is like 300 without Spartans... I think... - HanOfTheNekos - Nice and great guy <3<3<3 - linkhatesganon - Fried Chicken - TeeVeeDinner - awwwwww yeah i'm a favorite user. - vanilla bear TimJab - PENGUINS CANT FLY! - Shoenin_Kakashi - Hey Palmer, we should totally do lunch some time - RevolverSaro - You updated the list and I'm not a favorite user anymore...............=( TimJab - I still <3 ya vanilla bear always and forever- Chocolate Bear Mothra Category:Users Category:Alt Whore